Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota (a play on the Spanish word pelota, which means "ball," and rota, a play on the word "rotation") from the destroyed planet, Arburia. It is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt's first appearance was in the episode The Big Tick. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. However, it was said that Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the 10 aliens Ben started with, but somehow it got changed to Diamondhead by popular demand. Cannonbolt was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Cannonbolt was one of Ben's original aliens, but got replaced with Ghostfreak. His species is now extinct. He has an Ultimate form. Appearance Ben as Cannonbolt In the original series, Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes were yellow. When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere, he rolls up into a ball, with his back plates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before in the original series. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, Cannonbolt looks similar to his appearance in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the black stripe from the original series returns, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are no longer connected to his shoulders, and his palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, instead of two. 11-year old Cannonbolt looks identical to his 16-year old Omniverse appearance except that he has the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Gwen as Cannonbolt Gwen's Cannonbolt looks similar to Rollaway, however the markings on her eyes are upturned, similar to eyeliner. She has feminine lips, freckles and a hair clip on her left side. She has pink eyes and a cat symbol shaped Omnitrix on her chest. Her skin is lavender, while her bolts and lips are purple. She has black markings on her torso and pelvis in a similar design to a bikini. Her bolts are also smaller than Ben's Cannonbolt and Rollaway. When curled into her shell, Cannonbolt looks just like Rollaway in his shell. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his bolts are yellowish green and his skin is darker. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his original series appearance but he has green eyes and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest and recolored. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Cannonbolt has his Omniverse appearance but his eyes are connected to his head. 11-year old Ben as Cannonbolt looks as he does in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but he has a pants-like design similar to Ben 10,000's Cannonbolt in the original series. ]] In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with a black suit with green stripes that goes from his chest to his feet. The Omnimatrix IV is still present on his chest. Negative Cannonbolt has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his fur sticking out, along with pale white skin. He has red eyes. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben as Cannonbolt has his ''Omniverse appearance but the stripe is gone. He wears the suit Ben 10K's Cannonbol. 11 year old Cannonbolt has his original series appearance but green eyes and recolored Omnitrix. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiori Sakurai) Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Ultimate Unleashed He has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He is used to fight Illusions in It's a Wonderful Afterlife. Rent 10 He appeared in the episode Magix Attack to battle Jex. Ben 10: The Omniwars Cannonbolt first appears in ''Let War Commence, Pt 2 as the first alien that Ben uses in the series. He defeats Vilgax's drones with minimal effort. Cannonbolt then piles the remains in a junkyard nearby. He is voiced by David Kaye. Tennyson Force Originally, he was one of the original aliens Ben had in his Omnitrix, before Ben regained access to all of his previous forms. In A Trip To Omni-World, he escaped the Omnitrix, but was later recaptured. Appearances *Fooled (first-reappearance) *Repunzel (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *How Hard Can It Be? *The Great Migration *Musical of Terror Tommy 12 In Tommy 12, he is crystalized. Omnitrix Adventures In Omnitrix Adventures, he is the same as his appearance in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but now has hexagon-shaped armor, his eyes are diamond-shaped, his teeth are still sharp, and has black pants with four hexagon-shaped lines on each of his legs and has armor on his knees. His Omnitrix symbol is still on his chest. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Cannonbolt has thick blay lines that travel from his eyes to his sides. He first appears in The Revolt Rises , as the first alien used in the entire series, where he beats Kevin to Mr. Smoothie and fights the Plutonian before getting defeated. Appearances *The Revolt Rises *A Fish in The Sea Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures * Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Spidermonkey Duel John Smith 10 Cannonbolt is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. He fights against the DNAliens. Appearances By John *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright (cameo) *Vendetta (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Retribution (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Kevin *Primus Again (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (cameo) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *General John *Traitor By Metal John *Metal John (episode) *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (used by clone 3) *Manipulation (in Omni's head) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) (goes Ultimate) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John *Human (John Smith 10) *Round Four Part 2 (x2) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stormado) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) *Art of the Sword *Live Life Spacewalker By John *Lightning Storm (first re-appearance) *Formalities *Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Omni War By Ben *Cloud of Shadow (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) Kingdom Hearts By John *Traverse Town (first re-appearance) *Cave of Wonders *Neverland *Revenge of Darkness *Symphony of Sorcery By Kairi *End of the World Part 2 *Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) Omniverse *The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (by Deefus, fake) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Cannonbolt first appearas as a summon for Logan, revealing how to turn the aliens into summons for ordinary characters. Appearances Summoned by Logan *Old Friends (x2) *Through Grains of Sand *Doom Buggy *Junkyard (destroyed) By John *Lifestream *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Ahmad 20 *To Save Petropia (By New Ahmad) Charles 10 He has two appearances. Appearance 1 resembles AF-UA Cannonbolt, but with the chest stripe, yellow eyes, a white Omnitrix, and a different shade of yellow. Also the white appears bluish, because Charles is part Ursapien. Appearance 2 resembles OV Cannonbolt, but with the color scheme detailed above. He is only seen in the crossover Wheel Of Ice with BTEU and POTO. Selrach (Albedo) as Cannonbolt He looks like Appearance 1, but the yellow areas are purple, the Omnitrix has white sides and is black in the middle, and the white is pinkish. Arkive as Blue Cannonbolt He is slightly darker blue with purple instead of black and dark blue armor. He also has bat wings, horns, a tail with a spike, and blue Goop feet. Akira 12 Her armor plating is purple and her eyes and Omnitrix are light purple. She somehow has long lashes. Her voice is slightly high-pitched Appearances Kurt 10 Season 2 *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Hunted...Again Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Fred 40: Atomic Alien *The Final Battle Alien *The Demonstrator (Episode) Finn 10 *Have An "Ice" Day! *Meet Marceline *Super Size *The Big Chill Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution *The Problem With Draygett galvan 10 big time boom Ben 10: Alien Universe *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix *Darkstar Falling *Charmed to Perfection Den 10: Prototrix Adventures By Ben By Dennis *Evil Chrismas Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Alpha Returns Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance, by Ben) *Spellbound, I'm Sure Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben, x2, second time unintentional transformation) By 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String *Return of the Galactic Enforcers Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) * Child's Play * Dr Regulus' Gambit Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like 11 year old Ben's Cannonbolt,but his shoulder plates are more round. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Cannonbolt, along with Upchuck, play the charity workers who are turned down by Scrooge when looking for money to help the poor. Brandon 10 Original Series *Infected (First Appearance) *Coco 10 *Heroes *Ocean Land *The Revenge of the Conqueror *Brandon 10,000 (x3) *The Switch *Attack of the Wildpups *Glitch *Mutanted Weather *Ghosts Be Gone *Day Dream *Copy Cat *Historic Quests *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1 *Mistaken Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-appearance) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 (x2) *Cube Town *Unusual Experiments (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *The Bounties *Defenders of the Universe *Mirror, Mirror (x2) *City of Giants Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearance *The Boy in the Moon (first appearance) *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Cannonbolt has taken on a darker tone. Voice: Fred Tatasciore Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 (used by Axel: Cannonroll) Ben 10: Omnination *''The Adventure Begins: Part 1 (first appearance) Mark 10 *Spellbound *The Day of Destruction Cometh *Virus *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Part 2 *Death by Diamond *Enter the Core *Cold Front *Intensity *Tech Support *Mission: Possible *Falling Glory *Invasion Sting 10 *And then there were 10 * Trivia *Cannonbolt appeared every 2 episodes starting with his original appearance. *As opposed to in ''Alien Force where he is the first of the original series aliens to be reused, in the instance of Alien Universe, he is the last (having not even appeared with Way Big and Upchuck). Gallery CannonBolt2.jpg Cannonboltos.gif Fail.jpg|Cannonbolt vs. Ice King Reversed Cannonbolt.PNG|Reversed Cannonbolt by Kross haywire cbolt ghostfreak.png|Haywire Cannonbolt with Ghostfreak by Solo28. Cannonbolt Zorgatrix.png|Cannonbolt in Kurt 10 Cannonboltn10.png|Noah 10 Cannonrigg.png|cannonbolt haywire with jury rigg mark13.jpg|Negatice Canonbolt can.png|Cannonbolt from Max 13 CBRF.png|In Rex 14 185px-CBRF.png|Dennis as Cannonbolt File 222.jpg|Khyber'sStolen file on Cannonbolt Awesome cannonbolt .png Cannonbolt crush.png Cannonboltttttt.jpg Cann.png Cannonbolt BFE.png|Cannonbolt in The Battle For Earth Part 1 Cannonbolt BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt in BTDW X and y lel.PNG|10'000 canonbolt CannonboltJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Cannonbolt in Joshua 10. BTE Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt in BTE Sphere roll.png 185px-Cannonbolt-1-.jpg 185px-Cannonbolt2.jpg 185px-Cannonbolt esquivando los lasers.png 2012-01-24 203634.png Red Cannonbolt For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Cannonbolt Ben 71-Cannonblot hd.png|Ben 71 as Cannonbolt UnboundYoungCannonbolt.png|11 year old Ben as Cannonbolt in Unbound BTANScanonbolt.PNG|in BTANS OmninationCannonbolt.png Cannonbolt.png Cannonbolt ov by kamiko66.jpg Cannonbolt HU.png Austen 140 as ultimate cannonbolt.png Austen 14,0000 as cannonbolt.png UnboundYoungCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienSensitiveBenUltimatrixAliensCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensCannonbolt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensCannonbolt.png Ben 71-Cannonblot hd.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensCannonbolt.png Red Cannonbolt For UEEF9 .jpg Cannonbolt (BTUO 17).jpg Cannonbroil.jpeg Blue Cannonbolt For Dilluscus .jpg CannonboltPose.png Alien Matrix Ultimate Cannonbolt.png Alien Matrix Cannonbolt.jpg BTSU Cannonbedo.png Portaler and Cannonbolt For Echoson .jpg BTNR Cannonbolt.png Ultimate Cannonbolt.jpg BTDW Cannonbolt.png Caleb 13 as Cannonbolt.png Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt.PNG CannonboltAlbedo.png Final Countdown Cannonbolt.PNG Final Countdown Cannonbolt 2.PNG Final Countdown Cannonbolt 3.PNG Cannonbolt Akira.png|Akira as Cannonbolt